Opposite's Attract
by MrsCaptainBecker
Summary: Max and Millie are as opposite as opposite's get but when Millie is sent in undercover Max has to pretend to be her boyfriend when things get a little dangerous, they couple grow close during the investigation and Millie wants closed off Max to open up to her. (Millie isn't an option in the character list)
1. The Body

**Opposite's Attract - Chapter 1 / The Body**

**Millie's POV**

Working the night shift on a Saturday night/Sunday morning was such a drag it was when all of the stupid people wanted to pick fights with the bouncers at kicking out time and when guys fight each other over a barley dressed slapper, of course no regrets! Me and Mel jumped into one of the cars and started driving around all of the usual trouble hotspots but everything seemed quiet so we moved on to the high street to make sure everyone was getting home OK and there was no trouble.

"So if you had to kiss Ben or Nate who would you chose?" Mel asked obviously getting bored of just sitting in the car doing nothing.

"I don't know… am I kissing them as a boyfriend or am I kissing them as a one off thing?" I questioned.

"Just a one time thing" She answered.

"Nate" I answered simply "Nate is the guy you go to for a one time thing and Ben is someone you'd chose if you wanted a loving relationship" I told her and she seemed to agree with me "OK if you had to chose between Smithy and Leon?" I asked her.

"Smithy" She answered very quickly "He's good looking" She said and shrugged and I just laughed at her.

I liked working with Mel there was always something to talk about or she would make up games and you could always have a laugh with her and I also like the way she deals with suspects because she lets them have their say and she tries to understand them and get in their heads which makes you understand them more and their motive for their crime, she wasn't given as much credit as she should get, people think she's silly but in fact she's very clever and everything she does is very thought out.

We were getting bored sitting in the car so we radioed in to Smithy and asked him if we could go and have a walk around and once he had given us the OK we got out of the car and locked it before walking around the street where we had many drunk people come up to us and ask if they could wear our hats, see the asp or the CS spray, asked if they could have a couple of photos with us and we were both more then happy to take a couple photos, let them wear the hat whilst they got a photo and show them the CS spray and asp but they wasn't to touch them. If you just told them no and got arsey with them they just make your life and job harder when you need them as witnesses or something. But me and Mel did get irritated when we had alcohol and drug fuelled kids asking for our numbers, I'm sure most of them were under 18 and should probably be tucked up in bed by now or doing some homework.

We got to a local trouble hotspot club called _'Club 24' _and I seen a young guy outside kicking off with the bouncer so me and Mel went over to them and seen the young guy shouting at the bouncer to let him back in but the bouncer was having none of it, Mel spoke to the bouncer whilst I spoke to the young guy "OK do you want to tell me your name please?" I questioned.

"Craig North" He answered.

"Craig do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked.

"I was at the bar getting a drink for me and my girlfriend when the bouncer comes over to me and tells me that I need to leave so I asked him why and he said that I was dealing drugs, I have never even seen an illegal drug in my life! I told him to search me because I didn't have any drugs on me but he didn't listen he called for back up and three more of them showed up, they picked me up and took me outside. My girlfriend is in there looking for me and she has no idea what is going on, she's probably worried. We're not from London we're from Manchester and only here for a few days" He explained.

"OK Craig what's your girlfriends name? I'll go inside the club and go to the DJ booth and get him to do a call out for her" I said.

"Her name's Karen James. She's wearing a red dress that goes to her knees and black wedges, she's got brown hair and it's done up in a bun" He explained.

I told him to wait with Mel whilst I went inside and got her to come out. I went straight to the DJ booth and to say he was shocked when he saw me was an understatement "Look I need you to do a call out for me. Can you ask a girl called Karen James to come outside that her boyfriend Craig is out there looking for her?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Can Karen James go outside your man Craig is out there looking for you" He said into the mic and I thanked him before leaving.

A couple of minutes later a girl matching Karen's description came out and rushed over to Craig and began asking him what happened and once he explained she kicked off too shouting at the bouncer so I took the two of them away and called Mel over "What's he saying?" I asked her, referring to the bouncer.

"He's saying that he saw him greet someone coming out of he bathroom and he seen an exchange of some kind and tracked him to the bar where he paid for drinks without reaching into his pocket to take money out" She explained.

"OK Craig is it OK if I search you?" He just nodded and I put my gloves on before we walked over to the wall and he put his hands on the wall and spread his legs, I searched in his mouth, pockets, his socks, felt the leg of each trouser and Mel searched Karen but there was nothing on them but the bouncer wasn't going to let them back in "Why don't you two move onto another place? There's a club called Space just at the other end of the road, I've been there a few times myself it's good and open until seven am" I said, they thanked me before walking off towards the other club.

Once all of that was cleared up me and Mel went on another walk of the street and there was no more trouble so we made our way back to the car and decided that because it was nearly kicking out time we would go and have a drive around and make sure that everyone was behaving themselves then out of nowhere this woman came running out in front of the car screaming, Mel slammed on the breaks and rushed both rushed out to her "What's the matter?" Mel asked.

"There's a woman in that alley way! She's covered in blood and she's not moving or waking up!" She shouted and we followed her to the woman.

"Sierra Oscar 4-2 to Sierra Oscar 1" I called over the radio.

"Go ahead Millie" Smithy's voice said back.

I looked over at Mel who said she was going to check the woman's pulse and she shook her head to indicate the woman was dead "Sarge we have a dead body" I said.

"OK I'm on my way, I'll call for an ambulance, secure the area and start taking witness statements" He said.

"Did anyone see what happened?" Mel called out but everyone who had been crowding shook her head, Mel took the woman who found her away and took her statement as I started pushing everyone back.

Smithy showed up with an ambulance and back up and he asked me and Mel what we knew which wasn't much, I had searched her bag and seen that her name was Claire Goodings and she was 19 years old, she was covered in blood and it was difficult to tell what injury's she had sustained but she had a ripped skirt so the motive could be sexual and maybe it went wrong. Smithy told Ben and Leon that they had to go and deliver the news to her family that she was dead and they were to ask them if she had any enemies, if she was into drugs, gangs, if she had been worried about something…. All the normal stuff.

Eddie showed up and started doing his work and Smithy told me and Mel to go back to the nick and have our refs, the cafeteria would just be opening now as it was nearly 6am so we should get first pickings on the food but I knew Mel wasn't hungry and neither was I to be honest.

Once back at the nick we got ourselves something to eat and drink and we discussed what had happened and announced our suspicions "I reckon maybe someone wanted to have sex with her, she said no so he killed her knowing she could give us his description and he didn't want that so he silenced her… what do you think happened?" Mel asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that she was a young girl on a night out and she ended up brutally murdered. I hope whoever ends up leading the case up in CID works out who did it and gets them and throws the book at them, she's a nineteen year old girl who has had her life stolen from her" I explained.

We finished our breakfast but sat in our chairs as we still had around 15 minutes left of our refs before we would be called into Smithy's office for a de-brief. The door to the cafeteria opened and Max came in and walked over to our table "Millie, Mel I need you upstairs please to discuss the murdered woman, I am going to be in charge of the case and need to know what you know" He said and we both nodded and followed him upstairs.

_**I love The Bill and I love Millie and Max. Hope you enjoy! Happy Halloween!**_


	2. Undercover

**Opposite's Attract - Chapter 2 / Undercover**

**Millie's POV**

Me and Mel followed Max upstairs to the incident room where the three of us sat around the table where Jo and Terry were already sitting and we all had folders full of information waiting for us but as Max explained they want to know what happened with our own words "Well me and Mel were driving around as it was throwing out time then some woman came running in front of us and said there was a woman unconscious in an alleyway so we rushed over there and as I called it into Smithy Mel checked her pulse but she was dead. She had a ripped skirt and was covered in blood so it was impossible to tell what had happened to her, I checked her bad and found her ID" I explained to them.

"OK well I want to keep you two on this case. Terry what do we know about her?" Max asked Terry.

"Well boss we know that she was stabbed multiple time in the chest and abdomen area, Ben and Leon spoke to her family and they say she works as a barmaid at a club called Jacks, this was her weekend off and she went out with two friends called Katy and Stephanie, we're still trying to get hold of them. According to her parents Claire has just split with her boyfriend of three years Chis Jennings and apparently it was a bad split, he had been doing the dirty with someone he worked with. She has no known enemies she's a chatty girl, she's a barmaid so she gets on well with people, she's bubbly and she seems to be a popular girl" He explained.

"Right I want her phone records, bank statement, I want to speak to these girls she went out with last night, look through the CCTV footage and see if she had trouble with someone or if she was speaking to anyone. I want to know who killed this girl and why" He said and we all went to work.

Me and Mel took the CCTV of the Zeo club but the whole time she was there she didn't speak to anyone apart from the girls that she was with so we followed the CCTV outside and seen that she had ended up on her own between walking towards the exit with her friends and getting onto the street which was weird. We looked through the rest of it and seen that she walked towards the alleyway on her own but there was someone following her, I printed off a still image of the guy who followed her and put it through facial recognition but there wasn't a match.

I took what I had found up to Max and he thanked me for the info and said he would pass it on to Terry and Jo and asked if me and Mel could go to the Zeo club and speak to the owner and see who was working last night and if they remembered her or her friends.

When we got to club we found the at the bar doing the nights takings, he looked up at us in shock and put all of his things down "Hello officers, can I help you with something?" He asked looking nervous.

"Yes actually, you are?" Mel asked as I had a little look around.

"I'm the owner Derek Martin… what's the problem?" He asked.

"Do you know a Claire Goodings?" I asked him.

"No, should I?" He asked.

"She was drinking here last night and was found murdered down the road. Do you recognise her?" Mel asked and handed him a picture of her.

He took the photo off Mel and studied it "Yeah I recognise her from last night she was with a couple of friends, they stayed at the bar for most of the night. Her friend was chatting up the one of our bar men all night" He explained.

"OK which one of her friends was talking to the bar man and what bar man was it?" I asked.

He pointed out to her friend Stephanie as the one who was chatting up the barman and the bar man was called Robert Downs, we asked him a few more routine questions before leaving and going back to the station where we told Max what we knew although now it seems like a waste of time.

"Sorry ladies but the investigation has taken a whole new turn" Max said after we told him what we knew "We finally managed to speak to Claire's friend Katy and she told us that Claire has had some unwanted attention from as yet an unknown male, she didn't tell her parents because she didn't want to worry them so but she told Katy and Katy told her to call us but Claire refused to do it. The male that's been giving her unwanted attention like been texting and calling her from a pay as you go phone so we can't trace it but he has been sending her flowers so I've sent Terry and Jo down to the flower shop where they were purchased from to get the CCTV" He explained.

Terry and Jo came back with a hit, it was a guy called Joseph West "This is Joseph 'Joey' West and he has just done a three year stretch in Longmarsh prison for the attempted rape of a girl called Megan smith, it started when he seen her out one night and from then he started hassling her, sending her flowers, showing up at her work, leaving letters for her on her car then when she was walking home one night he grabbed her attempted to rape her and when he was found he had a knife on him and told her he was going to stab her" Terry said.

"Surely we can pull him in?" Mel asked.

"I want to wait on it and see what he does next, he's already killed her and for now he thinks that he has gotten away with it. I think he'll move onto another victim and I really want to do an undercover sting… Mel, Millie are one of you up for a little undercover work?" He asked us.

"Well I'm going home next week for a few days so I can't" Mel answered.

"Millie? What about you?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm up for it" I said.

"Great! OK well I spoke to his last victim and he said that they had met on a night out so tonight I'm going to tail him, see where he goes and we want you to run into him. Speaking to the last victim it sounds like he goes for people who live on his estate so he knows where they are, what they're doing and finds out their routine so we'll need to get you a flat on the Haygarth Estate near his place" Max explained.

I was allowed to go home early so that I could rest and pack some things I would need and moved into my 'new' flat and awaited for the phone call to tell me where to be so I can 'accidentally' run into him and get this undercover mission started!

Three hours later my phone rang and Max's name flashed up "Hello?" I said as I answered.

"Millie your up! He's in Zeo bar and he's just got there so he should be there for a while" He said.

"OK I'm on my way" I said and we hung up.

I got to Zeo bar and made sure the manager from this morning knew that I was undercover and he wasn't to act as if he knew who I was which he agreed to and I made my way over to the target and stood next to him as I waited for someone to serve me, Max said that I was allowed three drinks max so I ordered myself a beer "I like a girl who can do a beer" A voice said to my right, I turned to face him and seen the target "I'm Joey" He said.

"Millie" I said and he shook my hand.

"Do you live around here?" He asked.

"I've just moved into the Haygarth Estate" I told him.

"Really? I live in that estate" He said.

We spent the night talking and I asked him about what he did for a living, how long he had lived in the area, things he liked and didn't like then once I thought I had enough information I left the bar and got into Max's car outside and I told him everything that had happened and what was said between us, he was very impressed with the work I had done with him "Tomorrow at ten am I want you to go to the shop, get the paper and small pint of milk or something and I want you to do that for at least two weeks so he knows it's your routine" He said and I agreed "Don't forget if you want out at any time or if you think that you are in any danger then you just text me the safe word which is 'home' OK?" I nodded and he drove me home.

I knew this investigation was going to be a long one and was going to take at least a month to do I think and that's even if everything goes to plan, if it doesn't it can take much longer and I don't want to have to be speaking to this Joey guy for longer then I had to, he was a right creep.

**Reading through it again I realised I had made a couple of mistakes so I've re-uploaded the chapter to correct the mistakes, I don't know if you'll notice them though LOL**


	3. Boyfriend Max

**Opposite's Attract - Chapter 3 / Boyfriend Max**

**Millie's POV**

It's been two weeks since Max sent me in undercover and Joey had been watching my every move, where ever I was he soon followed. Every morning at 10am I went to the shops and brought the paper, some chewing gum and some milk and for the past 6 days he had been in the shop too buying similar items and then he would insist on walking me back to my flat but I had never invited him in although everyday he would walk me back he would look inside and say that my sofa looked comfortable or he could paint the ceiling if I wanted him too but I had always refused. I had also been receiving text messages from him, I don't know how he got my number but he had it and he also has sent me four bunches of flowers in the last two weeks and yesterday I found a note on my car from him saying that he wanted to be my boyfriend but all of the text messages, flowers and the note hadn't been signed by him but I handed all of the stuff over to Max.

Putting on my shoes I seen that I had ten minutes to walk down to the shop so I picked up my purse and keys before making my way down to the shop and surprise surprise Joey was already in the shop. I smiled as he waved at me and went to get the milk out of the fridge and collect the paper from the stand then I went to the counter and picked up some chewing gum and paid for it before walking out of the shop. I had only took a couple of steps when Joey approached me and offered to walk me back, when we got to my door and looked inside "Looks like your living room could use a lick of paint, I can do that if you want" He offered.

"No it's OK I don't think I'm going to be here much longer so I don't think there's any point re-decorating" I told him and he looked generally heartbroken.

"Why where are you moving to?" He asked.

"Might be getting a new job" I answered "Anyway I better go" I said and I said goodbye to him before closing the door and I heard his footsteps walk away from my flat. That man gave me the creeps so bad!

I made myself a cup of tea and some breakfast before sitting down and putting the TV on, I hated not having to go to work I got so bored sitting here everyday there wasn't really anything for me to do and I cannot tell you the amount of drug deals I have seen out my window, they're not even trying to hide the what they are doing. I've seen kids as young as 11 walk around here with drugs in the last 2 weeks and I've told Max when I've seen him and then some uniform would show up and arrest some of the kids to scare them.

Around lunch time the electric meter started beeping to tell me that the electric was about to go and it was already on emergency so I went and got the electric key before going down to the shops and topping it up, on my way back I was just looking up at the flats and seen Joey looking out the window at me and I could have sworn he had a camera up there, I looked down again and went to my flat and went inside and put the chain on the door and put in the electric key and made myself some lunch.

My front door knocked and I opened it to see Max standing on the other side so I took the chain off and let him in and made him a cup of coffee "OK the plan is that you are going to drop into conversation when you next see him that you are going out Saturday night with your friend Sally and Mel, he'll follow you out not doubt and then the girls are going to go home on your own. Don't worry we'll be waiting for you and you'll never be out of sight so if he does do anything we are going to be there waiting and watching" He explained.

The front door knocked again and I answered it to see Joey on the other side, he peeked into the flat and seen Max sitting on the sofa "Who's that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Erm that's Max" I told him.

"Her boyfriend" Max said.

"She never mentioned a boyfriend" Joey said.

"Well it's a new thing, we've only been together a really short time" I answered.

"Oh OK. I just came up to see if you were OK because as I was looking out of my window I seen him coming up to your flat and I haven't seen him around here before so I thought I would make sure you were alright" He stated.

"Yeah I'm OK" I told him and I said goodbye and closed the door and me and Max went back to the living room "Why did you tell him you were my boyfriend?" I asked him.

"He was going to ask you who I was and I could see you were nervous so I answered for you, look now he knows you have a boyfriend it's going to be more exciting for him because you're someone else's girlfriend so the thrill of having you is much more appealing" He explained "I'll probably have to come round here a bit often now for a little while to make it seem normal" He said.

"OK then, he'll ask me tomorrow why I never mentioned you but I'll come up with something" I told him.

When Max was leaving he took a step out the door and had a look around "He's watching, kiss me" He said and turned to face me again, I froze for a second but I placed a peck on his lips and he left.

**Max's POV**

When I got back to the station I got Terry, Jo and Neil into Jack's office and I explained to them that when Joey came round asking question whilst I was there I had to pretend to be her boyfriend so I couldn't be her handler anymore because I was now apart of the undercover job and it was decided that Terry was going to be the handler as he had experience, I text Millie and told her that Terry was now both our handlers but she can still text me information and I'll let Terry know if that was easier.

I had decided that I needed to go back to Millie's so we could discuss what sort of story she was going to tell Joey about how we met, how long we've been together, what I do for a living so we both had our story straight. I brought dinner on my way round in case Joey was watching to make it look like I was going there for dinner like a normal boyfriend would and I knew he would be watching.

At Millie's we sat in her small kitchen at the tiny table and discussed our story "I could tell them that I met you through my friend Sally, say you work with her and she set us up on a date. Then I can drop into conversation that I'm going out on Saturday for a girls night with Sally and Mel because you're working away" She suggested.

"Yeah that's perfect, you said at the door that we've been together a short time so say it's been about three weeks which would explain why he hasn't seem me around here all the time. If you're telling him I work away you could tell him that I'm a driver and I've got to deliver something miles away" I told her.

"Wearing a suit like you do doesn't shout driver" She pointed out.

"OK then… how about a property developer, I know about the trade it's what my dad did so I won't have to research it" I said.

"So then the story is that you're a property developer and I met you through my friend Sally works with you and set us up on a date three weeks ago and this Saturday I'm going out with my friends Sally and Mel because you're working away" She repeated and I nodded.

I left around two hours later because me and Millie got talking and we got to know each other quite well and I even taught her some Polish! It was only small words like hello, goodbye, please, thank you… she was a quick learner and told me what Polish words she already knew and I helped her pronounce them properly. I realised that Millie was a nice girl and she liked knowing about others and helping them with their problems and I found out I actually liked spending time with her outside of work just the two of us which was a bad thing.

I haven't been in a relationship for at least two years and it's not because I can't find someone to go out with me it's because I can't find someone who I feel comfortable with but I needed to find someone fast because as my mother keeps telling me, I'm no spring chicken and I need to find a girl before I'm way past it but I was her only child and she wanted to have grandchildren which is why there is so much pressure on me. If I had brothers and sisters then maybe one of them could have had a baby and I would be left alone but I wasn't and every Sunday at dinner she badgered on at me to find myself a wife.

Of course I wouldn't say that I was that old I was only 34 and only a couple of my friends of the same age have gotten married and had kids, to be honest the reason half of them had gotten married was because they had kids but I just can't see myself getting married and waking up at 4am to change a nappy or feed a baby it's just not me, maybe I can get my mum a puppy or something and she can worry about that and not my love life.


	4. Saturday Night

**Just to let everyone know there is going to be some Polish in this chapter but don't worry I'll be putting translations at the end ****J**

**Opposite's Attract - Chapter 4 / Saturday Night**

**Max's POV**

I went through the plan with uniform on what they were meant to do which was keep out of sight until Joey made his move against Millie then it was all units go and we arrest him and Millie is safe, if anything goes wrong they had me to answer to and I tell you what, they didn't want that. They knew that Mel and Sally would be in the bar as well posing at Millie's friends and I also had Ben and Nate in the bar in case anything was to go wrong inside, I was going to be outside in a car with Terry and Jo as they were all inside then we would follow Millie and Joey to see where they go and when Joey makes his move we were going to arrest him… nothing could go wrong right?

Terry parked the car outside as Millie, Sally and Mel walking inside and ten minutes later we photographed Joey walking in the bar on his own "Boss we've lost radio contact with Ben and Nate, they're not answering their phones" Terry said.

What were those two idiots playing out "OK Terry go in and make sure everything is alright then let me know via text" I told him and he nodded once before getting out of the car and walking into the bar then a couple of minutes later I had a text from him telling me that everything was fine, Ben and Nate had gone to the toilet which is why they hadn't answered us, Terry said he was going to stay in there for about 20 minutes then come back out so it doesn't look suspicious.

Terry got back in the car 20 minutes later "Everything is fine, Millie hasn't even noticed that Joey is in there so Joey is defiantly planning his move in there" He said "I tell you what next time we need better people in there then Ben and Nate, tweedle dumb and tweedle dee" He said and rolled his eyes.

Eventually it was time for everything to start falling into place. Sally and Mel left and ran over to get in the back of my car and then we seen Millie leave and start walking towards the estate which was a five minute walk away then straight after Millie left Joey left but stayed a few steps behind her. Millie was going to have to walk down a side street to get home which is where I think Joey will make his move, Terry got out of the car and followed on foot but made sure to stay out of Joey's sight as I followed in the car trying to stay out of sight, I made sure everyone was where they were supposed to be as Millie was about to turn into the side street.

Millie walked down the side street as I got out of the car and caught up with Terry and we stayed out of sight as we watched Joey walk down the side street after her then we followed behind him keeping both him and Millie in sight then we seen him start running after her and grab her "All units go go go!" I called into the radios and I ran to Joey but he heard us coming and put his back against a wall holding Millie around the neck and brought out a knife "Put it down Joey!" I called to him.

"No! come any closer and I'll do it! I've already killed one girl it's no skin of my nose killing another!" He shouted out and pressed the knife into Millie's neck and it must be hurting her because the face she pulled didn't say comfort "See I knew you were a copper Max from the moment you pulled up in your car so I knew Millie must be to and all of this was a plan which means you know what I did" He said.

"OK you're right you figured us out but you must have like Millie to follow her around, take pictures of her, get to know her routine so you mustn't want to hurt her. Put the knife down and I'll come over there on my own without the others… just me OK?" I questioned and I two steps closer to them.

He dug the knife in deeper "Stop!" He shouted and I stopped where I was "I'm not going down for murder! That girl deserved it stringing me along the way she did acting like she was into me then laughing in my face! Millie's down the same thing and she isn't going to get away with it just like the other one!" Joey had tears in his eyes and a couple ran down his cheeks.

"See Joey I don't think you'll hurt Millie because I think you've grown attached to her and you don't want to hurt her. If you hurt Millie not only will you regret it you'll be in even more trouble with the law and you'll get a longer sentence so why don't you put the knife down and all the others will disappear then down at the police station I'll interview you on my own so you're not around everyone yeah?" I asked him and held my hand out to him.

"I'm not going to prison!" He screamed and threw Millie into me before running off, I shouted at the others to go after him and they obeyed straight away. I helped Millie stand up.

Looking at her she was clearly distressed so I helped her stand up and walked her towards my car where I turned the light on and examined her neck, there was blood so he must have pushed it in a considerable amount "Let's get you to hospital" I told her and we drove off.

I sat next to her as the nurses patched her up and I had just heard via Terry that Ben had managed to disarm and arrest Joey and he was sitting in a cell "Thanks Sarg… for everything" Millie said when we got back into my car to go back to the nick.

We got back to the nick and went straight to the incident room where everyone was waiting for Millie and applauded her as she walked in and congratulated her on a job well done "We're going for breakfast you coming?" Nate asked her.

"No I'm going home to sleep for a few days" She told him and he laughed before they all walked out until it was just me and Millie left "Are you going to interview Joey now? She asked.

"No I'm going to leave it for tonight and let him strew in his cell, do you want help moving your stuff from the estate back to your place?" I asked her.

"If that's OK. I would normally say no but I have a lot of clothes and everything so…" We went into the yard and got in my car before driving off towards the flat.

Millie packed her things and I just helped her carry them down to the car then we drove to her place and I carried them in for her and put them where she asked me to put them, I seen the sun was coming up which meant that it was time for breakfast "Do you want to go and get some breakfast?" I asked her.

**Millie's POV**

Can you believe that I am sitting in a café having breakfast with Max Carter and we were both actually having a good time! Max was actually smiling which he doesn't do to often "You know I've been working on my Polish and I think I got it" I told him and he seemed keen to hear it "Cześć, nazywam się Millie i jestem policjantem" I said.

"Również jestem pod wrażeniem" He said and I smiled as I actually understood what he said. Max went up to the counter and ordered us some breakfast and another coffee and he handed me my coffee as he sat back down "The food will be another few minutes" He told me "So where are you wanting to go as a police officer, surely you can't want to be in uniform all your life?" He questioned.

"Actually I want to do some work in CID but I've got a while yet" I told him.

"I think you could work in CID, I can't put in a good word for you if you want with Jack and Neil" He said.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Of course! You're a great officer with some great cases behind you" He said.

After breakfast Max dropped me home "Dziękuję za śniadanie" I said with a smile.

"Zapraszamy Millie, do widzenia" He said and left.

I can't believe I have just had breakfast with Max! I never wanted to admit it out loud so I'm going to admit it in my head where only I can hear it but I have a crush on him! Everyone thinks he's this tough guy who has no feelings but he was worried about me when he seen Joey put that knife to my throat.

My hand went to the bandage against my neck and I smiled as I remembered Max's worried face when he thought Joey was going kill me and I was so happy when he sat next to me at the hospital even if I was a little mortified if he seen me like that but it was also sweet. Then he helped me move my stuff out of the estate and move me back home then he took me out for breakfast… I had such a great few hours.

Why was I freaking out so much? So he went to the hospital with me but I was injured and I was a member of his team and so what if he helped me move back he was just being nice after I had such a bed evening and that's also why he took me out for breakfast he doesn't fancy me… does he? No he doesn't… I think.

I fell into bed and fell asleep dreaming like a sad pathetic teenager about me and Max.

**These are the Polish translations, I am really sorry if any of them are wrong I used Google Translator!**

**1) Hello my name is Millie and I am a police officer - Cześć, nazywam się****Millie i jestem policjantem**

**2) Well I am very impressed - Również****jestem pod wrażeniem**

**3) Thank you for breakfast - Dziękuję****za śniadanie**

**4) You are welcome Mille, goodbye - Zapraszamy Millie, do widzenia**


	5. Hard Days Work

**Opposite's Attract - Chapter 5 / Hard Days Work**

**Max's POV**

I photographed another person going into this house I had been watching for the past two weeks because we knew it was a drugs den and we also knew it was were major drug deals go down and where the big boys show up to play but before we went in there all guns blazing the boss wants to make sure that there are big players in there that we can do for intent to supply not just some regular junkies that could only be nicked for possession. In the last two weeks there had been 100 or more smack heads come and go, they normally stay in there for around ten minutes but I had photographed something better then that… I had photographed a man in a very rich suit pull up in his brand new shiny BMW and go in the drug den with a large briefcase and when he left he only 3 minutes later his briefcase had grown legs and walked away so I checked the car registration and ran his picture through facial recognition and it came back that he was a guy called Sunny Dawson, he's been off our radar for years but he's got form as long as your arm.

When I got back to the nick I went straight up to Manson with my findings and prayed to whoever was up there that he finally gave me permission to raid the place and start trying to find someone who could nail Sunny. Who knows when he's going to show up next with more drugs it could be months and I know I wouldn't be able to get Manson to pass me off for more obbo work with this case "Gov I've read Sunny's file and it's not pretty, he slashed a seventeen year old girls face with the end of a bottle for a drug debt of forty pound, he's a nasty piece of work and needs to be taken off the streets, we can get someone in there to talk and we can nail him once and for all" I told him hoping he would see my side of the argument.

I could tell by looking at his face that I had won the argument and I was going to get to do the raid I had been dying to do since I start surveillance on the place "OK fine but you're going to need uniform back up" He told me and I grabbed the papers I would need and went down to Smithy's office to see who was available to help me out with this.

"Hey Smithy any chance you could spare so bodies? I'm going on a drugs raid" I told him.

"Yeah go see who's in the canteen" He said and I gave him a nod.

Once at the canteen I walked in and seen my favourite little bunch; Ben, Nate, Sally, Mel and Millie in the right back corner out of sight where they were obviously hoping they wouldn't be seen "Hello you lot. Fancy coming on a drugs raid?" I asked them and they all agreed saying that it had been a slow day and they were looking for a bit of excitement, I told them to be in the briefing room in 10 minutes where I would fill them in on everything they would need to know then took one of Millie's biscuits off her plate and I heard her groan in protest as I made my way towards the exit and winked at her as I left and she smiled in return at me "You keep your eyes of Millie, don't corrupt her" Smithy joked as he walked past me.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I told him and we both laughed.

After briefing my little uniform buddies on what they were needed to do, what they needed to look out for and all the other boring parts of a briefing for a job like this even though they had done a thousand times and knew the drill they still needed to do the briefing in case anyone got hurt I could tell them that they were warned in briefing and told what to do, basically it was to cover the mets back in case anything went wrong.

Nate had the enforcer in his hand forty minutes later and we were standing at the front door with Jo, Terry and Ben at the back in case anyone tried to do a runner "OK go!" I called through the radio and Nate bashed the door in "Police everyone stay still!" We all called out multiple times although it was useless everyone started running and there was just mass panic "Sally and Nate down here, Jo, Terry and Nate first floor the rest of you with me!" I ordered.

Millie was in front of me on the stairs then stopped three away from the top and I looked up to see who was there and I was someone I had taken a photo of many times over the past two weeks but I didn't have a name for him, I remember looking him up on the system but I couldn't find anything on him "Go away!" He shouted.

"We can't do that" Millie told him "Look why don't you just come down to the station so we can talk and then it's over" She told him and I seen him reach behind him then pull out a gun and pointed it straight at Millie's head.

What happened after that just happened in a blur, the guy had grabbed Millie using her as a shield in case one of us tried to get him then he pointed the gun to Millie's head as his other hand held her around the neck "Take the asp, handcuffs, radio and spray off her!" He shouted at me but I didn't move then he cocked the gun "I'll shot her!" He shouted so I did as he asked and took Millie's belt and radio off her "Now go" He told me and started moving backwards with her still as a shield.

He dragged her into the bathroom and I heard him lock the door behind him, I went up with Nate and checked the other rooms to make sure no one had been shot with that gun or hiding up here then we headed out of the house after doing a search to make sure all drugs and bodies were removed "What happened?" Terry asked.

"Bloke put a gun to Millie's head, he's taken her into the bathroom and locked the door I'm going to need to call Manson and CO19" I answered.

"Max what's going on?" Manson asked when he answered the phone.

"Gov someone's got Millie in the bathroom with a gun, we got to the top stair and he told us to go but Millie told him that we couldn't then he pulled the gun out and grabbed Millie before taking her into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. The man is clearly off his face on something and someone like that who's been cornered isn't going to do anything good, we need CO19 down her" I explained to him.

Thirty five minutes later and there was still no sign on CO19! Manson said that the closest unit to us was at a job and the next lot were over an hour away and I knew time was running out first because someone on that amount of drugs isn't going to be thinking straight anyway but if he starts coming down off his high and he can't get another fix it's going to make it worse so I have decided to go up there and see if I can try and coax him out of the bathroom or to at least let Millie out, I told the others of my plan and they told me I was stupid and to wait for back up but I didn't listen and asked Nate for his stab vest and went up the stairs, I stood halfway down so I wasn't to close "Hello… I'm Max Carter. Can you tell me your name?" I called out.

"Johnny Davies" A voice came back.

"OK Johnny is the police officer OK?" I asked.

"Yes" He answered

"Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"No!" He shouted.

"OK then… Johnny can you let her go? Keeping her there isn't going to make us go away… in fact it's going to make us stay here longer" I told him.

"I can't think let me think!" He shouted.

"Alright" I called back.

"Are you going to shot me?" He asked.

"I'm not going to shot you but CO19 are on their way and if you don't give us our officer back and you don't put the gun down and do as they say then they will shot you" I answered.

"Is it just you out there?" He asked.

"Yeah it's just me" I answered.

"If I come out and let her go it's just you that will arrest me yeah?" He asked.

"I promise you it's just me" I told him.

The bathroom door unlocked and Millie came out first followed by Johnny and once Johnny seen that I was on my own he dropped the gun on the floor and held his hands out in front of him, I put the cuffs on him and walked them both downstairs where Nate and Ben took him to the van and locked him in there on his own, I sent Terry up to get the gun then I walked over to Millie who was sitting on a wall next to the house holding her belt "Thanks" She said with a small smile "But I'm going to stop going out on jobs with you I always end up to be a hostage" She joked.

I laughed at her "Sorry about that I should have been up there first… did he hurt you?" I asked and she shook her head but I seen her shiver from the cold so I took my jacket off and put it around her shoulders "Sure you're OK?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine I just need to have a big glass of wine" She said.

"Well if you want I know this nice wine bar we could go to" I offered.

"That sounds good" She answered as Nate and Ben came over to make sure she was OK so I headed off towards Terry who was coming out of the house with the gun.

**You do not want to miss the next chapter!**


	6. Wine Bar

**Opposite's Attract - Chapter 6 / Wine Bar**

**Millie's POV**

This has been a long day and the only thing that was keeping me going was the fact that me and Max were going out for a few drinks after work so we could unwind after today, every time I work with Max I end up in trouble and as always he comes to my rescue like my personal knight in shining armour. Yeah he's a little rough around the edges and isn't the most sensitive police officer out there but I think that's how he gets the job done, he is never emotionally attached to a case and he always seems to get a result so it works. Mel thinks that I'm crazy to have a crush on Max because I am… and quote 'too sweet to be into a crazy unemotional guy like him'… unquote. Maybe that was why me and him clicked so well because we were so different and did the job so differently.

I watched as Max cautioned Johnny for possession of a firearm, possession of cocaine and assaulting a police officer and I got up from the wall that I had been sitting on with Max's jacket still around my shoulders and I jumped into the van with the others so we could go back to the nick so I can get dressed "Hey" I turned around and seen Max "I'll pick you up out front when you're ready" He said and I nodded and got into the van as he walked over to his car.

When I got back to the police station I went straight to the locker room to get changed into my clothes which consisted of a pair of black skinny jeans, a patterned long sleeved top and my ballet my light pink ballet flats. The door to the girls locker room knocked and Nate's head popped around the corner "Ladies" He said with a grin "So who's coming to the pub?" He asked.

Sally and Mel said they were just coming and I thought I had gotten away with not telling them that I wasn't going but Sally noticed that I hadn't answered "Millie are you coming?" She asked.

"No actually me and Max are going out for a drink" I answered and they all made an oohhh sound and I rolled my eyes at them "It's just a drink" I told them.

"Millie and Max sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Mel sung and we all laughed at her "Right well we're off, you know where we were if you want to ditch your date" Mel stated and they left.

I was on my own in the locker room and thought about what Mel had said, was this a date? I didn't think it was a date I just thought me and Max were going to have a few drinks and that was all it was, drinks. I grabbed Max's jacket which I still had and put some perfume on before leaving the locker room and going out to the front of the station where Max was sitting in his car, I smiled as I got in "Here's your jacket back" I told him and he took it off me before and put in the back of the car.

Thirty minutes later we pulled up outside a wine bar and went inside and we got ourselves a table near the back of the wine bar and waited for someone to come and get our order, Max only wanted a glass of water because he was driving so I promised myself I would only have three wine's minimal because I didn't want to become a drunken mess if Max did think this was a date "What can I get you?" A man asked.

"Can I have…" I looked at the menu but I couldn't pronounce it so I just showed him which one I wanted, he wrote it down and took Max's order for a glass of water and walked off to get our drinks "Did you interview Johnny?" I asked him.

"Yeah but the whole thing was pointless he just gave a no comment answer for the whole thing so we ended the interview, we're going to give him a chance to stew everything over in a cell overnight and see if he changes his tune tomorrow" He answered.

The waiter came back with our drinks and we thanked him as he walked away "Have you always wanted to be a police officer?" I asked him trying to make conversation.

"Actually no when I was a kid I wanted to be a cowboy but that country music really irritated me so I ended up becoming a police officer" He said with a smile and I laughed "What about you?" He asked.

"Well I wanted to be a vet because growing up we had lots of animals and I used to love caring for them but when I was ten we had to get one of the dogs we had put down and I just decided that I couldn't be someone who gave that injection or just stand there and watch as an animal died so I decided I was going to investigate people who kill instead, my mum and dad were happy that I was going to be a police officer because my granddad was an officer for forty seven years, he became a super and five years later he retired" I told him.

"Well I'm glad you became a police officer, who else would have went undercover for two weeks on that estate?" He questioned and we both laughed lightly.

We spoke for another couple of hours and then decided that it was time to go so as I went to the bathroom Max went and paid the bill, of course I tried to give him my share of the bill because the wine obviously cost more then his bottled water but he refused and said he didn't mind paying for a couple of wines and we went out to his car and he drove towards my house to drop me off.

A little while later we pulled up outside my place and he walked me to my door, I opened the door and asked him if he wanted to come in for a coffee but he said he had better get going home because it was getting late and he had an early start but he did say 'maybe next time' I was looking forward to it, there was an uncomfortable silence between us for a few moments.

"Goodnight Millie" He said and leaned in towards me as I leaned in towards him then our lips met in a sweet small kiss and when he pulled away we was smirking "I'll see you tomorrow" He said and walked off towards his car and I watched as he got in and pulled away, it was defiantly a date.

I got to work the next day and walked to the locker room where Sally and Mel were already getting changed and the second I walked in the room they both turned to me with a smirk and bombarded me with questions about the date with Max but I just told them that I had a nice time of course they wanted more details about what happened during our date but I wasn't going to give it all up that easily and on the way towards the briefing room where we would get our jobs for the day they kept asking and asking me what had happened but soon quietened down when we got to the briefing room and we took our seats

Ten minutes later I left the briefing room with my partner for the day Sally and we went out to the yard where we got into a squad car but as Sally got in Max called my name so I closed the door so Sally couldn't hear our conversation "I was erm… do you want to go to dinner Saturday night?" He asked and he sounded nervous.

"Yeah that sounds good" I told him and he walked off to his car where Jo was waiting for him.

"Don't" I said to Sally as I got in the car and she just laughed as she started off "Why are you all making a big deal out of this?" I asked her.

"Well no one here thought Max had a heart" She joked.

I rolled my eyes at her "Max is a really nice guy and I think if everyone got to know him better then they would know that" I told her.

Me and Sally got to the shopping centre where we would be walking around and just having a poke around to make sure everyone was behaving ourselves and it wasn't long until we were needed outside a local coffee shop, there was a fight outside between two men so we both ran over there and we tried to break them apart but they were stronger then us so we got out asps out and I took one, Sally took the other and we hit them on the back of their legs and they both fell to the floor and stopped fighting "You're both under arrest for affray" I told them and we put the handcuffs on them and cautioned them then called for the police van to come and take them away.

Max was just booking someone into custody as we brought in our fighters "They're not speaking sarge" I told Smithy who was on the custody desk today.

"Do they speak English?" He asked.

"I've asked them but I got no answer" I told him "I tried Polish and Sally tried French and Spanish but nothing" I told them and seen Max smirk out of the corner of my eye as I said that I had spoken Polish to a prisoner.

"Alright lads empty your pockets" He told them.

"Ben and Nate searched them before getting in the van there's nothing in either of them, no money, no bank card, no anything" Sally told him.

"OK then just take them to get their fingerprints done and we'll see if there's a match" He told us.

An hour later me and Sally were in an interview room with one of the fighter who by the magic of fingerprints we had found out that he was called Marcus Davidson and he had been fighting Kane Jones, they were both known drug addicts and they spoke English so they were just ignoring us hoping that we wouldn't find out who they were and we would just let them go "Why were you fighting with Kane?" I asked him but he didn't answer me "How do you know Kane?" I asked but again there was no answer "We're going to keep asking you until you tell us so you might as well just tell us and save everyone time" I told him.

Marcus sighed "Kane was my sister's boyfriend and since she dumped him no one has seen her, I think he's killed her so I went to confront him. My mum and dad have been looking for her for six weeks and there has been nothing from her, no one has heard from her or seen her since she went to his place to dump him and my dad runs her bank account and there's been nothing on it or her phone since that day" He explained.

When we finished interviewing him we took him back to the cells and me and Sally went up to CID "Who's free to investigate a possible murder?" Sally asked.

"Me and Grace are free" Max said.

**Is there a murder case for Max and Millie to investigate together? How will their dinner date go? I know what's going to happen hehe**


	7. Dinner, Sex And Murder

**Opposite's Attract - Chapter 7 / Dinner, Sex And Murder**

**Millie's POV**

The rest of the shift was spend looking into Marcus' claims that Kane had killed his sister who we now knew was called Stephanie, Max and Grace interviewed both Marcus and Kane again and asked them what they both knew about Stephanie's disappearance as me and Sally went and spoke to her parents who backed up what Marcus was saying, they think that Kane killed her and they said they were going to do everything they could to prove that they were right and he killed Stephanie but now it was knocking off time so as I got dressed into my clothes to go out with Max for dinner I tried to forget about the gruesome and disturbing case I was working on right now and just think about the pleasant evening me and Max were going to have.

I walked out of the station and jumped into Max's car that was waiting outside, I greeted him as I got in and we drove off towards the restaurant and when we got to the restaurant we got out of the car and we were shown to our table by the waiter who handed us a menu and said he would be back shortly to take our drink orders and once again Max had said he only wanted water because he was driving again "So… what do you think about Marcus' claim that Kane murdered his sister?" He asked, well I guess the plan to forget about work was out of the window.

"I believe him, the way he spoke about his sister and the way he describes the day she went missing it just all seems to much of a coincidence. I don't know one hundred percent that Kane killed her but he has defiantly got something to do with her going missing I just don't know what yet" I explained to him.

"Well I agree that he has something to do with her going missing but I also don't know if she's dead or not, there's nothing so far to indicate that she's dead but we can't rule anything out" He said.

The waiter came and took our drink orders before leaving for a couple of minutes then he came back with them and we ordered our food before he left again "Have you been here before?" I asked him.

"Yeah been here a couple of times the food's good" He answered.

We were at the restaurant for another couple of hours and got desert after dinner then he said he would drive me home and the whole journey home I thought about how to invite Max into my house and not seem to desperate as this was going to be the second time that I was going to ask him to come in and it would be extremely embarrassing if he said no a second time. We pulled up and again Max walked me to my door and we kissed after I opened the front door "Do you want to come in for a drink?" I asked him trying not to seem to desperate.

He smiled "Sure" He answered and we went into the house and through to the kitchen so I could pour us both a glass a wine "Only a small one for me, I'm driving" He told me as I poured the second one and I poured him just a small one then we went into the living room and sat down on the sofas.

"What's going on between us?" I asked him after I finished my drink of wine and the second I said it I regretted it.

"I've been asking myself that very question. I think you're a really nice girl and we have a lot of fun together… I… well I want you to be my girlfriend but of course that's totally up to you" He said and I never thought I would see the day when Max Carter was nervous but here it was, I could tell by his voice that that he was nervous and the way he was looking down when he spoke but it was sweet.

"I would like to be you're girlfriend" I said and we both just laughed a little before shaking our heads, we sounded like teenagers "Want another drink?" I asked noticing that he had finished his glass of wine as well.

I poured us one more small glass of wine and we sat on the sofa, he actually out his arm around my shoulder which made me giddy as silly as it sounded then as I looked up at him I seen him looking down at me and we leaned in then we were kissing. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms went around my waist and we laid down on the sofa kissing then we made the bold decision to go up to the bedroom where clothes were soon stripped off and we were having sex in my bed.

After we just laid down on the bed wrapped around in each other "Well I was only expecting dinner and maybe a coffee, I got much more then I bargained for" Max said and we both laughed.

"Well I'm glad you had a good evening" I said and looked up at him and seen him looking down at me, he kissed me on the lips before turning around and looking at the clock on my bedside table "You leaving?" I asked.

He sighed "I don't want to but I have to" He kissed me again before getting out of bed and putting his clothes back on. I put my dressing gown on and walked him down to the door and kissed me again "I'll see you tomorrow" I nodded and I stood at the door as drove off then I closed the door and went into the living room and cleaned up the empty glasses putting them in the sink before turning all the light off before going up to my bedroom and going to bed.

When I got to work the next day I arrived around the same time as Max and we greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek before walking into the station and he walked with me towards the locker and he was about to walk away when I called him back "Are we telling people that we're together?" I asked him.

"Well I was thinking that you know… if people ask then tell them we are but I wasn't going to go around the station making sure everyone knew we were a couple because I know how hard a relationship can be in a police station where we both work" He explained and it seemed like the best option so we kissed each other goodbye and he walked away.

I walked into the locker room and seen the girls already in there "Millie you little minx" Mel said and I looked at her in confusion "Well Roger said he was just doing a normal patrol last night in the area car and said he seen Max leaving your place, you were in your purple dressing gown and he gave you a sweet kiss on the lips as he left" She explained.

Well if Roger had told Mel then I was pretty sure that the whole station knew by now, Roger probably announced it on the radio "Max and Millie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second comes marriage then comes the baby in a golden carriage" They sung and I just laughed at them.

Me and Sally went up to CID to see what Max and Grace wanted us to do about Marcus' accusations today and when I walked into CID everyone started wolf whistling and whooping which made me blush and I just smiled at them as I walked over to Max's desk "Go on Max give her a kiss" Jo said as she walked past, Max give me a peck on the lips and everyone just cheered more "Who knew Max had a heart" Jo said laughing.

"All right everyone back to work" He said and everyone started quietened down "Come on we'll go in the briefing room, Grace is already in there with what we know so far" Max said and Sally said she would be in there in a minute she just needed to pop to the loo so me and Max started walking into the briefing room.

"Don't forget there's windows in there Max" Terry said laughing.

Me and Max took our seats and looked through all the stuff we had so far and what we should do next. It was decided that me, Max, Sally, Grace and a couple of other uniformed officers would get a search warrant for Kane's place and we were going to tare the place apart to look for either a body or any indication that there has been an assault or murder and we had Eddie coming with us as well as he was better at looking for scientific evidence then I was.

When we got to the flat we went straight in and started our search for anything unusual "I'm gonna go and call the dog unit to see if they can pick anything up a scent here or something" Max said and walked out of the room leaving me and Sally alone in the bedroom to conduct our search.

"Have you slept with him yet?" Sally asked.

"Sally!" I exclaimed.

"You have! How was it? Satisfactory? Less then satisfactory? Good? Terrible? Amazing? Come on you have to give me details" She said.

"It was… perfect" I answered.

"I've got something!" Grace called out and we rushed into the living room where she was holding up a bloody top that belonged to a female, one of the uniformed officers was holding up the sofa so I'm assuming that was where it was found, looks like we have a murder case.

**Let me know what you think by reviewing, thank you!**


	8. Difference Of Opinion

**Opposite's Attract - Chapter 8 / Difference Of Opinion**

**Millie's POV**

The alarm rang out loudly and I groaned in protest as Max turned the alarm off, I turned to face Max in the bed "Surely it's not that time already" I sighed and Max chuckled as he kissed my forehead and climbed out of bed "Look at that little tosh" I laughed and he winked at me before he grabbed a towel and started walking towards the bathroom "Don't be too long I want a shower too!" I called out to him and got out of bed putting on Max's shirt that was laying on the floor and I went down to the kitchen to make us some coffee, where does he keep the mugs?

We walked into work and he walked with me to the locker room where we kissed and he wondered off towards CID to get caught up to speed on the missing girl Stephanie. I walked into the locker room and closed the door behind me where I seen the girls changing and having their morning gossip "Morning Millie, Can I ask you something… personal?" Mel asked.

"Sure" I said uncertainty, I instantly regretted saying yes.

"When you and Max are in bed do you ever call him Sarge?" She asked me.

"No I don't" I exclaimed in shock.

"Told you Sally" Mel said to Sally.

I walked into the morning briefing with Sally and Mel behind me chatting about my relationship with Max which confused me. I didn't know why everyone was so interested in my relationship with Max, it was all anyone at work seemed to talk about like it was massive news! I listened as Smithy gave us all our jobs, me, Sally, Mel, Nate and Ben were going to be helping CID with the Stephanie case and we were to go straight upstairs to ask them what they wanted us to do.

Going up to CID with the others we went straight through to the incident room where there was pictures up on the board, a video of Stephanie playing on the TV, paperwork all over the table "What do you want us to do?" I asked Max.

"We have a possible location for Stephanie and I want you lot to do a search of the area, it's a warehouse on the Waybank Industrial Estate" He rummaged through the papers on the table and pulled one out "This is the warehouse that Stephanie's body is believed to be" He told me and handed me the paper, I looked at it and handed it around to the others. Max walked us down to the cars and opened the door for me to get into the car with Nate "If you find anything you let me know first" He told me and I just nodded as Nate pulled away.

We pulled up to the warehouse and went in pairs around the warehouse each pair taking a section to search each but there didn't see anything here but there was one place no one had looked and that was the basement so me and Nate decided we would take the basement and we turned on our torches as Nate led the way down the narrow stair way and I followed. We got to the bottom of the stairs and there were two rooms down there so I searched one and he searched the other one and it didn't take long for the familiar smell of a dead body "Nate she's in here!" I shouted out and lifted up a few pieces of cardboard and seen the dead body of Stephanie laying there.

Nate came into the room and called it into Max that the body had been found I looked a little closer to see if I could determine a cause of death and I'm pretty sure that the hole in her head has got something to do with the reason she was dead, Eddie was on his way so we stopped the others coming down to stop any evidence getting contaminated and we went upstairs to wait for everyone else to show up.

"It's not a pretty sight" I told Max as I followed him and Eddie down the stairs to show them where the body was "Me and Nate looked around for a possible weapon but we couldn't find anything" I told them.

"Well I think we can say that the massive hole in her skull is what killed her but what caused her to get that hole and who did It?" Max questioned.

We went back to the station and left Eddie there to do his magic and we all went straight to the incident room to talk about what we should do next, Mel and Ben were sent off to tell Stephanie's family that a body had been found and they need to go and identify the body, Sally was put back to normal duties and was sent to find Roger and me and Nate were to go through what we found, how we found it etc… I don't think I'll forget that sight anytime soon "Do you think Kane did it?" I asked Max

"He's the prime suspect right now, do you wanna come and interview him with me?" He asked and I nodded as we made our way down to the cells to get Kane.

"We found Stephanie's body" Max told Kane five minutes into the interview.

"What? She's dead?" He asked surprised. I looked into his eyes and seen that he was generally shocked that she was dead.

Kane didn't kill her.

"You know she's dead because you killed her didn't you" Max stated.

"No I didn't" He answered.

"You were the last person to see her alive, she was going over to your place to break up with you, you were angry at her and you smashed something around her head and killed her, her blood stained top was found at your place under your sofa. Did you keep it as a trophy? What did you use to kill her?" Max pressed.

"I didn't kill her!" Kane shouted "I don't know how her top ended up at my place I honestly don't… I didn't kill her I loved her. If you want to find her murderer then ask her bit on the side" He stated.

"What bit on the side?" I asked him.

"You don't know do you? That was why she was breaking up with me, she had another bloke on the go and decided that because he had money and a nice expensive place in Westminster to live that she was going to dump me and have him" He explained.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"I don't know… the night she came to dump me she told me about him and I asked her who he was but she wouldn't tell me but her best friend Nicola Jacobs will know she tells Nicola everything" He said.

Max ended the interview and someone came and took him back to her cell "Kane didn't do it" I told Max.

"Of course he did!" He argued.

"No he didn't. Didn't you see the look of shock on his face when you told him Stephanie was dead? He didn't know, he didn't kill her" I told him.

"He's still the prime suspect" Max said and went to walk away.

"Are you not going to follow up the lead on the other boyfriend she had?" I asked him.

"I'll get Grace to do some digging but I think Kane did it and I'm going to prove that Kane did it" He stated and walked off.

I followed him up to CID and into the incident room, everyone could see that something bad was going down so they made their selves scarce but I knew they would be watching through the window "You honestly think that Kane killed her? Didn't you see his face when he found out she was dead? He was gutted and heartbroken that she was dead he didn't kill her" I told him sternly.

"Fine you think he's innocent then you find this mystery boyfriend" He said.

"Yes… Sarge" I walked out of CID.

Max's POV

I threw the papers I was holding in my hand down on the table and groaned in frustration, I walked out of the incident room and seen Terry and Mickey quickly rush back to their desks "Not a word" I said to them and walked out of CID and down to the canteen where I seen Millie getting herself a cup of tea, we sat at an empty table away from the crowd and many ears that wanted to listen "Why are you acting like I'm the bad guy, I'm trying to find out who killed her" I said to her calmly.

"No you want to try and prove that Kane is her killer when he isn't. Because you, the great Max Carter thinks that Kane is guilty he must be. You're not taking in all sides of this just the one that supports your thoughts" She told me.

"That isn't true, all the evidence is stacking up against him; he was the last one to see her alive, her bloodied top was found hidden under his sofa…" I explained to her.

"I was the last person to see my Granddad alive that doesn't mean it's my fault he's dead. As for her bloodied top I can't explain that but maybe if we look into the other boyfriend we might find something out that can explain that… maybe the other boyfriend killed her but wanted it to look like Kane did it" She said to me.

"Kane did it I know he did it" I told her.

"What if he didn't and he gets sent to prison for life all because you didn't explore other angles" She stated and got up from her seat and left the canteen.

**I know it's short but I promise the next one will be longer! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think**


	9. Out Cold

**Opposite's Attract - Chapter 9 / Out Cold**

**Millie's POV**

Turns out that Kane was right about Stephanie's other bit on the side. In the space of an hour I had found out his name which was Robert Martian, where he lives, what he does for a living and what form he had. I was surprised to see that he had form considering he had a decent job but it was only for nicking a couple of card when he was 15 years old and nothing since then not even a speeding ticket. I told Grace about my findings and we both went and had a chat with him but as we didn't have any grounds to arrest him yet we just asked him some general questions hoping he would put his foot in it but he was good I have to admit it was going to take a lot of work to crack him.

I was about to leave the station after my long hard shift when a voice called me from the entrance so I turned around to see who it was and seen Max come walking towards me "Shall I come to yours tonight?" He asked me.

"No I'm going to have a quiet night in on my own tonight" I told him and he nodded.

We said our goodbye's and I started my short walk home all the time thinking about my disagreement with Max today. Is this what it's going to be like when we work on a case together in future? He's got a theory and everyone has to find evidence to support his theory? I know Kane didn't kill her and I know that Robert did kill her. When me and Grace told him that Stephanie was dead he didn't seem shocked or upset he just nodded and sat down on his sofa looking out his window.

Grace also noticed how Robert didn't seem to faced by what happened he didn't even ask how she died or anything and when we asked him about their relationship he said they had been seeing each other for about six months but it's only just become a serious relationship in the last three months because before that it was just sex, we told him that she thought the relationship was very serious as she was leaving the other boyfriend to be with him and that didn't shock him either.

When we got back to the station we had told Max all of this but he said that people react to news like that in very different ways but no matter who you tell when a loved one dies you always ask how they died. It was like he knew he what had happened to her and he was probably sitting in his nice apartment right now laughing at us knowing we have no evidence against him because he's planted it at Kane's house.

I got to my house and walked in straight to the kitchen to make myself a nice hot cup of tea and I put some food on as I was starving then I decided to run myself a bath and relax for the evening. All I've been doing is stressing about this case all day and Max, I needed a break to chill out and take a breath before I had to do it all again tomorrow.

I had my bath and went into my bedroom to put on my cosy pyjamas and dry my hair but before I could my phone let out a beeping sound so I picked it up and seen I had a text message from Max and did think about leaving it until I had got dressed and dried my hair but I wanted to see what it said so I opened it:

_Sorry_

Was that it? Sorry? Not even a kiss on the end or anything? Just sorry. What was it he was sorry about? Not listening to me about Robert? Carrying on his vendetta with Kane? Making me feel rubbish? Ignoring me when I was telling him about the conversation me and Grace had with Robert? Which bit was he actually sorry for? I put my phone down and got ready for bed.

I made sure all the lights were off and all the doors and windows were locked before making myself a drink to take up to bed with me and putting on the TV in my bedroom, I planned to watch all the things I had missed today where I had been at work and some things I had missed over the weekend but I feel asleep through the second programme I was watching.

**Max's POV**

Looking at my watch I knew Millie would already be here so I went up to CID and seen her talking to Grace at her desk and pointing at bits of paper so I went over to see what they were doing "What you got?" I asked them.

"CCTV footage of Roberts car driving towards where we found the body and driving away from it twenty minutes later on the day that Eddie says the body was dumped and there was no sign of Kane anywhere" Millie told me with a smirk on her face.

"OK so that proves he was driving his car in the same area… is there any actual footage of him going into the warehouse? If you want to convince me that it was Robert and not Kane then you have until the end of the day or me and the CPS are charging Kane with the murder" I said to them. I know what a murderer looks like and I know that Kane did it.

I watched Millie from my desk and seen how determined she was to prove that Robert was Stephanie's killer and there was a small part of me that thought he might be the killer but something in my gut just told me that it was Kane who killed her, all the evidence pointed to him "Trouble in paradise boss?" Terry asked.

"No we'll sort everything out" I told him and seen Millie give me an irritated look. Terry laughed and walked back to his desk "I'm going to the canteen Millie you want to come with me?" I asked her.

"Sure" She answered.

We got down to the canteen and she went and sat down as I got us something to drink and I went and sat down with her giving her the tea she wanted "Did you get my text last night?" I asked her.

"Yes" She answered.

"Why didn't you reply?" I asked.

"I don't know what it was you were sorry for" She said.

"I'm sorry for a lot of things that happened yesterday and I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you when I should have and I should have followed up the lead on the other boyfriend but I still think Kane did it and you think Robert did it… many times in this job we are going to have different opinions about suspects" I explained to her.

"Yeah I'm not disputing that but when I come to you of all people Max with information I expect you to listen to me. You treated me like… well like I was just another PC to you and my opinion didn't matter!" She exclaimed making people turn around for a moment.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like that" I told her.

Me and Millie went back up to CID after our little chat and she went back to work with Grace, I winked at Terry so he knew that we had sorted everything out and he just smirked before looking back to his computer screen "Sarge can me and Millie have another word with Robert?" Grace asked.

Grace and Millie set off to speak to Robert and I decided that I was going to take another crack at Kane who was still sitting in the cells, Millie had till the end of today to either get a confession out of Robert or present me with conclusive evidence otherwise me and the CPS are charging Kane with the murder. I can't let feelings get in the way of this result or any result for that matter!

I got Kane to the interview room and went and sat down opposite him in the interview room "So, my colleague who was here with me during the last interview thinks that you are innocent and that you didn't kill Stephanie and right now she's out trying to get a confession out of the other boyfriend in Stephanie's life, Robert, his name is. She thinks that he did it and he has set you up but she has yet to convince me and so are you, why should I believe your innocent?" I asked him.

"Because I am innocent!" He shouted.

"But her top was found under your sofa covered in blood, you were the last person to see her alive, you had a motive… she dumped you for someone better" I told him.

"I didn't kill her! I loved her! I was going to propose to her next week when we celebrated our anniversary why would I kill her? Please you have got to believe me I didn't kill her" He shouted. He was wither a really good actor or he was telling the truth and I for once wasn't sure which one it was "Please DS Carter I didn't kill her you have to believe me" He pleaded with me.

I interviewed him for a few more minutes then I took him back to his cell and was about to walk up to CID when I heard some nasty news over Stone's radio at custody from Grace "Ambulance and back up required, I repeat ambulance and back up required immediately" She said over the radio obviously in panic.

I got Stone to hand me his radio "What's the matter Grace?" I asked.

"Me and Millie confronted Robert about him being at the dump site and he went for Millie, she's out cold" She said.

**Don't forget to review**


	10. Suicidal

**Opposite****'****s Attract - Chapter 10 / Suicidal**

**Max****'****s POV**

Millie was taken to hospital from the scene via ambulance and I stayed at the nick to face Robert when he came back and Stone knew why I was hanging around the custody area so he told me that I had to leave and if I wanted a minute alone with Robert later he would do that but not now, everyone knew that Stone was a bit harsh on some people that were brought in especially those who attack fellow officers we don't take to kindly to that. I was about to walk off when the door opened and in came Robert handcuffed, he looked so miserable it was worth waiting around just to see his face "Hello Robert" I said to him and felt Stone's eyes piercing the back of my head "I've got it from here" I told the uniformed officers who just nodded and handed him over to me before leaving "Process him and we'll get him straight into interview" I told Stone who looked like he was going to argue with me but started booking him in.

Just as I was about to take him into interview my phone started ringing and Millie's name popped up on the screen "Hello, you feeling alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah just a bit a of a headache, the doctor said that I can go home now and I was wondering if I could go to your place?" She asked.

"Yeah course you can, if you stop by here I'll give you the key" I told her.

"It's OK I know where you keep your spare one" She said and I told her I'd be home soon before hanging up.

I know that I should have probably taken the rest of the day off to go and see her and make sure that she was OK but I wanted to see to this Robert character myself and after all this was my murder investigation and he has hurt one of the officers in my investigation, I was going to scare the crap out of him. Terry was going to sit in on the interview with me and I trusted Terry for this interview.

"OK Robert where do you want to start, the murder or the assault of a police officer?" I asked him.

"I have a prepared statement that I would like to read first please" He said and his brief gave him a piece of paper "Today two police officers came to see me to talk to me about the murder of my girlfriend Stephanie, when they told me that they were going to arrest me I admit that I did hit the police officer because I panicked and I was going to run. I send my deepest apologies to the officer that I hit and I take full responsibility for my actions but I did not kill my girlfriend Stephanie, we were planning to move away, get married and start a family of my own and everything was going fine for us I have no motive to kill her and I will fully co-operate with the police during this investigation" He said and gave the statement back to his brief.

"You say that you hit PC Brown because you panicked and you wanted to run. Why did you want to run if you had nothing to hide? That seems a bit suspicious don't you think?" I questioned.

"Is the police officer going to be OK?" He asked.

"I don't know I haven't heard anything from the hospital yet" He panicked and I knew I would get my answers if he sweats is out a little.

The questions went on for another half an hour and then it was the end of my shift and I wanted to go home quickly so I could see Millie and I nearly made it towards my car when I heard the alarms in custody going off so I ran back and seen Robert's cell door open and heard Stone shouting out orders to people so I rushed over to him to give him a hand "What happened?" I asked.

"I went to give him his dinner and seen him laying on the floor, there's blood on the wall and he has a deep cut on the head so I'm thinking he's rammed the wall to either seriously injure himself or kill himself" He explained "Where's my ambulance?!" He shouted.

I phoned Millie and told her that I wouldn't be home till late but when she asked why I didn't want to tell her over the phone so I just told her that I was going to explain later as it was a long story, she told me she was probably just go to sleep if I was going to be late and we said our goodbye's. I went to my desk and grabbed the tape of the interview I had with Robert earlier and found an empty interview room to listen back to it.

"_You killed Stephanie didn't you? You knew she was never going to leave Kane didn't you so you thought 'if I can't have her then no one could' that's what you think isn't it? You killed Stephanie admit it" I told him._

"_No I didn't! I loved her!" He shouted._

"_I know you killed her, your car was seen driving around the area her body was dumped on the same day she was dumped" I stated._

"_She wouldn't shut up" He said quietly_

"_What?" I asked._

"_We were arguing, she wouldn't shut up she just kept going on and on and on" He said louder looking down at the table crying._

Maybe I pushed him to much. When he was being taken back to his cell he cried more and said how much he loved her and he wanted to be with her once again, maybe that was what he meant by he was going to be with her once again he was going to kill himself. If he dies there is going to be an investigation and they will review his interview and maybe they might think that I am at fault for it

"Max?" I looked up at Stone "Hospital phoned said Robert's going to be fine" He said and walked back out.

**Millie's POV**

I woke up and seen Max still fast asleep in bed, God knows what time he got home last night I didn't even hear him come in but I woke up to go to the bathroom at 2:30am and he still wasn't here. He phone and said he would be home late and would explain to me today what was wrong but I knew he wasn't going to have time this morning, the clock read 6:45am and his alarm will go off soon and he would have to get up to get ready for work. Something bad must have happened because when he phoned me there was an alarm going off in the background and an alarm is never a good thing.

The alarm rang out loudly and Max shifted in bed turning it off then turned to face me "Morning" I said and he kissed me "What time did you get home?" I asked.

"Three, Robert tried to kill himself in custody" He stated "Meadows said that I could have a half day today so I don't have to go in till lunchtime and I'll be there till about seven probably" He explained.

"Is he OK?" I asked.

"Yeah hospital said he is going to be fine" He said.

"Go back to sleep and I'll wake you up later you look knackered" I told him and climbed out of bed and went downstairs to make myself something to eat and maybe go to the shop and get the paper or something.

I sat down in the living room after getting back from the shop with the paper and flicked through it sipping my cup of coffee but I don't know why I read the newspaper for the fact that it's full of depressing news about murders, child molesters and old people who die alone it never puts me in a good mood. I closed the paper and put the TV on and seen an advert for the Jeremy Kyle Show, what a load of idiots on that show. Most of them need to be locked up because they're all on drugs and beat each other up it's stupid and they get paid for going on this show! See the newspaper has put me in a bad mood now.

At 10:30am I decided to wake Max up so he had a chance to get a shower, have something to eat and make his way to work on time "How are you feeling?" He asked me pointing to my head.

"I have a headache but I'm OK, I don't see why I can't go back to work I am fully capable of doing my job with a headache, if I can do it with a hangover I can do it with anything" I told him and he just chuckled and I sat down in bed next to him "I don't want to go to work" I told him.

"I don't want to go either, I'll phone them and just tell them that I'm looking after you today" He said like it was nothing.

"Don't do that" I said.

"I deserve a day off anyway" He said and reached for his phone.

**Review please**


	11. Old Habits Part One

**Opposite's Attract - Chapter 11 / Old Habits Part One**

**Millie's POV**

I watched as Max went through his wardrobe trying to find the right shirt to wear out tonight. Me and Max were going out to a pub to meet some of my old university friends of mine that were dying to meet Max, I had spoken about him to them and they said they wanted to meet him and I thought what better way then to go to the pub for a few casual drinks that way no one is uptight and panicking and its never awkward when you have a drink in your system. Poor old Max he was really struggling choosing the right shirt so I walked over to the wardrobe and picked one for him "You don't want to be to over dressed it's only the pub but you want to make a good impression" I told him as he put it on.

"You know that I'm only doing this for you because they are your friends otherwise I'd be making up some rubbish excuse about having to work or not feeling well so I hope you feel lucky" He said turning to face me.

"I feel like the luckiest girl in the world" I said and laughed and kissed him before spraying on some perfume "How about we both have a drink tonight, have fun and get a taxi?" I questioned.

"Fun? What is fun? I've never heard of any that" He said and laughed.

We got to the pub and seen that all of my old university friends where already here and by the looks of it they had been here a while already, I introduced Max to everyone and they all greeted him with a smile and a couple of the girls told me they thought that he was good looking and I had a good taste in men. Max went to buy a round in for everyone and the second he was gone I was bombarded with questions about him, some of them were a little X-Rated but nothing the girls at work haven't already asked me.

Max came back with all the drinks and took a seat next to me and my friends started asking him questions about CID work because most of them where still in uniform like I was, of course Max wasn't to shy telling them about all of the arrests he's done and as the drinks flowed the more he was talking about CID "I think Millie will be in CID soon" He said.

"We all knew Millie was good copper and would make it far" One of my friends Lisa stated happily.

"I think I've still got a way to get yet" I told everyone.

"Nonsense Millie you'll be there sooner then you think" Max said.

"Something your not telling me Max?" I asked him.

He just smirked at me before saying he was going to the toilet. Have people been speaking about me going in CID already without me knowing? Has Max influenced the decision or was it already being spoken about? I'm so confused right now about what was going on. Of course I'd love to go into CID and work on more serious cases but I want to get there on my own not with my boyfriend's help because I know what people would say about me.

Max was taking a while in the bathroom and I was about to ask one of my friends to go and check on him to make sure that he was OK and not getting sick or something but then I seen him coming out of the toilet and he came and sat next to me and smiled at me before asking me if I wanted another drink and before I had a chance to answer he got up and went to the bar asking if anyone else wanted a drink on the way. Something was off about Max, he seemed to be more bouncy then he was when we came in but that might just be the drink starting to take an effect on him I haven't ever seen him drunk before so this might just be how he is.

When he came back he handed me my drink and the second he sat down he became more and more fidgety by the minute "Are you OK Max? You seem a bit… energetic" I said.

"Don't you worry about me baby" He said and winked at me.

**Max's POV - Max's POV from when he went to the toilet**

I was busting for the loo so I told Millie I would be back in a moment and went into the toilet where I seen a bloke snorting a line of coke and I stopped in my tracks and watched him "Want some?" He asked and handed me a rolled up £20 note and I held my hand up at him as a no.

The door to the toilet opened and I seen my old dealer Mackie "Mr Carter, what a pleasure to see you here" He said then he turned to the bloke doing the snorting "What did I tell you about doing that somewhere private, what if Mr Cater here was a police man?" He asked the man and the man mumbled he was sorry before leaving the bathroom "So can I interest you in a small pick me up?" He asked me.

"No thanks Mackie I'm clean now" I told him.

"Can't I tempt you? I seen you sitting in a big party I can give you a couple freebee's if you want" He said holding out a couple of packets.

"They won't… Go on then give me a wrap" I told him and he smirked, I went to get my wallet out but he told me this one was on him as he handed it to me then he walked out, I went for a wee then went into one of the cubicles and did what I needed to do.

I got back to the table but I needed a drink so I asked Millie if she wanted one and seen her glass was nearly empty so I got up and asked if anyone else wanted a drink before going to the bar where I ordered myself a large whiskey which I drank in one and got the other drinks that I needed to get and I seen Mackie sitting on the other end of the bar so I got the barman to give him a drink on me before going back to the table, my leg started shaking a little "Are you OK Max? You seem a bit… energetic" She said.

"Don't you worry about me baby" I told her and winked at her.

We got back to Millie's place at around 3am and Millie said she was going up to bed but I couldn't sleep I had to much energy in me so I went and told Millie that I was going to go home tonight and she asked if I was OK and after assuring her that I was fine I kissed her goodbye and left the house where I ended up walking to around and it didn't take long for me to find a nightclub still open so I flashed my warrant card and said that I was just doing some routine checks and no one asked me any questions.

I awoke on my sofa feeling like a truck had run over my head about 10 times! I got my phone off the table and seen I had a few text messages of Millie asking if I was OK and I decided that I should probably text her back and let her know that I'm not dead in a gutter or something:

_I'm fine, sorry for not sticking around last night just couldn't sleep… are you working today? x_

It took ten minutes but I did get a text back:

_That's OK, yeah I'm on the late shift x_

I walked into work as Neil asked me to be the night shift for CID with Mickey as Terry had called in sick, I stopped by the canteen and seen Millie drinking a cup of tea with Roger. We only spoke for a minute before I seen Mickey and he told me that I was needed upstairs so I said my goodbye's to Millie and went upstairs to CID with Mickey and he told me about a case that he was working on and told me he needed some help with figuring out who did it but I couldn't concentrate my hands were shaking and when I sat down my leg started shaking "Max what's the matter?" He asked me.

"Nothing Mickey, what is it you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Can you run a check on these three people" He said and handed me a piece of paper "Run checks on their cars, finance's, phone records, criminal records… everything" He told me and I logged onto my computer "Max you don't look too good mate" He said.

"I'm fine Mickey!" I snapped.

"Are you on coke again?" He asked me.

"Don't be stupid! Of course I'm not on coke again and I wasn't even an addict the last time I just did the odd line but now I ain't using anything" I told him.

The wrap of cocaine I had in my pocket was starting to burn and I needed to snort it and calm my nerves "Does Millie know?" He asked.

"There's nothing for her to know" I answered.

"Max you are a cokehead and she deserves to know because you could ruin her career before it's even begun, she can be done as an accessory if you get caught. They might think that she knew you were high on duty and she did nothing to stop you, do you really want to ruin her career as well as yours?" He stated.

"No one is ruining anyone's career Mickey I'm not on anything!" I shouted.

"Show me your pockets" He demanded.


	12. Old Habits Part Two

**Opposite's Attract - Chapter 12 / Old Habits Part Two**

**Millie's POV  
**Since last Friday when me and Max went out with some of my old university friends he has been acting so strange and he's only spend one night with me since, I've been asking him what's going on but he keeps telling me that there's nothing going on and he's fine but I know different I just want him to tell me what the hell is going on. Sally and Mel have noticed that there's something going on with him because they keep asking me if he's OK and Sally told me that yesterday when she went to CID Terry and Mickey were arguing with him about something and instantly stopped talking when she came in. I wanted to go and speak to them because I knew that they know what was going on and I wanted to know, I had the right to know what the hell was going on especially if it is going to effect me and my relationship with Max.

OK that was it I've made my wind up I was going to go and speak to Mickey and Terry and ask them what they knew about Max and what's going on with him so I got up from my seat in the canteen and Roger asked me where I was going but I didn't answer I just went straight up to CID, Max stood up to greet me but I walked straight over to Mickey and asked to speak to him on his own and we went in to the incident room which was empty "Before you even try and come up with a lie I want you to tell me straight, what the hell is going on with Max? I know you and Terry know and you better tell me Mickey" I told him.

Mickey sighed "Oh man… Millie I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but, well Max…" He started but before he could finish Max came barging into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm asking Mickey what's the matter with you as you won't tell me" I told him.

"There's nothing to tell Millie how many times do I have to tell you?" He asked.

"C'mon Max she knows something is wrong just tell her" Mickey said.

"Oh my God! There is nothing to tell" Max shouted.

"Max is doing cocaine" Mickey told me.

What? Max is taking cocaine? Since when? I've encountered so many cocaine addicts since becoming a police officer how the hell did I not see the signs? "Why didn't you tell me about this? When did all of this start?" I questioned, I was so in shock at what Mickey had said.

Max took a step towards me and I took one back "I'm not a coke addict" He said.

"Let me tell you something Max, if you want to be a coke addict and live the life of junkie then you go ahead I'm not going to stop you but I will not be by your side in this. I mean this Max chose either me or the drugs and there's no thinking time about it the answer you need to answer right now" I told him.

Mickey walked out of the room knowing that this was a conversation that me and Max needed to have on our own without an audience "There's no choice Millie because I'm not a coke addict! I promise you that I'm not a coke addict, I'll be honest when me and Mickey went undercover last year I had to snort a line of coke to stop them sussing out who we were and that was it" He explained to him but I didn't believe him.

"I don't believe you" I said and he looked down at the floor "I'm sorry Max but I just don't believe you" I told him and he walked out of the room and I went to follow him but he walked out of CID, Mickey grabbed my arm "What proof is there?" I asked him.

He went into his drawer and got out a small packet of white powder "I found this in his pocket" He said and I felt tears stinging at my eyes and I knew that I couldn't stay here in the same building right now "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Millie" He told him.

"Well thanks for telling me, if Max comes back and wants to know where I am tell him I've gone home and if he wants to come and tell me the truth then to come and talk to me but until he wants to tell me the truth tell him to leave me alone" I told him and he nodded at me before I left CID.

I spoke to Smithy and told him I had some personal issues that I had to deal with and he said that I could take the next couple of days off and deal with them issues and said if I needed anything then he is offering but I told him that I would be fine after a couple of days. I went to the locker room and changed back into my other clothes and was about to go home when Max came and stood in front of my car "Millie just speak to me" He said.

"I'll be at my place, when you want to tell me the truth then come and speak to me" I told him and I drove off.

When I got home I went upstairs and seen some of Max's clothes folded on my bed and tears started falling from my eyes thinking about all of the lies he's probably told in the last week to go and score again, I picked up the clothes and threw them across the room and fell down to the floor leaning my back against my bed and cuddled my knees crying into them. I hated him for doing this it was crazy! I cannot believe that Max was on drugs and I didn't even know about it then when I ask him about it he lies to me.

I heard my front door open and close and moments later Max came into the bedroom and sat down next to me "Don't even speak to me unless it's the truth" I told him.

"I don't know what you want me to say Millie, do you want me to say that I'm a junkie? Do you want me to go to rehab for snorting cocaine once? What is it you want from me?" He questioned.

"I want you to stop lying to me! I know you've done cocaine more then once I'm not stupid Max and if you feel that you need to go to rehab then you go and do that but I mean it Max if you want to stay on drugs then walk out of my house right now and leave me alone" I told him sternly.

Max needed to understand what he was doing to me… us "OK you're right I've used cocaine more then once but I am not an addict I swear it to you" He said but I still didn't believe him "You have got to believe me Millie please" He pleaded.

"Let me search your pockets" I said to him.

"You won't find anything" He said.

"Then let me see" I said.

We both stood up and I searched all of his pockets and then I went downstairs to search his jacket and he jumped in front of me grabbing his jacket so that I couldn't search it and that gave me all the conformation that he was indeed a drug addict. I pushed him away from me and went to run upstairs "Millie please" He said.

"Leave me alone Max!" I shouted and ran upstairs.

**Max's POV  
**I decided to let Millie cool down so I left her house and went back to my place and when I got there I got the three packets I had out of my pocket and put them on my coffee table and stared at them for a few moments then opened one packet and used my card to separate them into lines and got a not out of my wallet and rolled it up before snorting the line, I put the other lines back in the packet and took them to my bedroom and hid them in my sock drawer but kept the one I had already opened and put it in my pocket in case I needed it.

See if I was an addict then I would have done the whole lot there and then. I wasn't an addict and I wasn't going to let anyone especially Mickey Webb tell me that I was and now he's drilled it into Millie's head that I was an addict and she doesn't believe a word I say!

When I was on my way out to catch Millie I walked past Smithy's office and he grabbed and asked me if Millie was OK because she had asked to take a couple of days off for personal reasons and I told him that I was going to speak to her because I couldn't think of anything to tell him.

It was going to be around work that Millie has taken a couple of days off after having an argument with me in CID so I knew that the blame was going to come onto me and it wouldn't take long for Sally and Mel to start digging and find out what was going on and they couldn't know because them two could never keep their big mouths shut! I bet Mickey and Terry couldn't wait for all of this to come out to embarrass me and ruin my career and relationship with Millie.

I couldn't just sit here and think about this I needed to get out of here so I grabbed my coat and started driving and ended up outside Millie's house. I got out of the car and knocked on her door and a couple of moments later she answered the door and she let me in and I kissed her as the door closed but she pulled away "You're high aren't you?" She questioned, she stepped away from me and slapped me around the face "Get out!" She shouted.

**Let me know what you think :)**


	13. Finished

**Opposite's Attract - Chapter 13 / Finished**

**Millie's POV**

After having a couple of days off I hadn't seen Max he hadn't come over and I hadn't invited him over either I was still so angry at him for doing this behind my back and I knew that he had been at work pretending that everything was OK but he had to face up to the fact that he had a problem and if he didn't sort out his problem then he was going to not just lose me but his career was well. How did I not notice what he was doing? Looking back now all of the signs were there but I just didn't see it and I blame myself for things going this far for the fact that I could have stopped this before it got this far.

When I got to work I went straight to the locker room and then to the briefing room where I was given my duties by Smithy which was going on patrol with Nate and we went straight out to the car and left "Not want to go and see your boyfriend before you leave?" He asked as we started to pull away and I just shook my head "You in a tiffy?" He asked and I just gave him a look and he just nodded and we drove towards our patrol area which was only 15 minutes car drive away and when we got there Nate parked the car and we got out "You going to be in this mood all day?" He asked.

"Sorry Nate" I said "It's just me and Max… well Max is… well it's just a hard time" I said to him not really knowing what to say to him.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Have you ever been with someone and they did something which you knew was wrong, you ever ask yourself how you never knew and then you look and all the signs are there?" I asked him knowing it didn't make sense.

He looked at me funny for a moment "Well I had an old girlfriend who had an affair and I asked myself how I didn't know but like you said looking back all the signs are there… is Max having an affair?" He asked.

I shook my head "No… although it's a better alternative to what is going on" I told him.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"If I tell you then you cannot say anything to anyone I mean it Max can lose his job" I told him and he nodded "Max is on cocaine" I admitted.

"Is it bad?" He asked.

"Yeah it's pretty bad, apparently this isn't the first time either" I said.

"Millie your love life is none of my business and if you think I'm speaking out of term then let me know but maybe if you left Max he would realise what he's lost and maybe that will make him stop" He said "I don't want to see you dragged down by this OK, the coke is his problem not yours… don't let him drag you down" I nodded at him and he smiled.

An hour after being on patrol we went back to the car to drive to our next destination when we were stopped by some kids who started flagging us down so Nate pulled over and we seen them crying they looked terrified "There's a body!" One of them shouted so I said I would go and check it out and told Nate to call it in.

The kids were bunking off school by the canal and they ran under the bridge because one of their mums drove past and laying there was the body of a young woman. She had just been dumped on the floor who ever killed her didn't even bother dumping her in the river they just left her there for someone to find. I told the kids to go and get the other police man and to wait by the car for back up, the victims head had been smashed in with something, her eyes were still open and the was a major pool of blood around her so she was definitely killed here "Sierra Oscar 4-2 to Sierra Oscar 1" I said into the radio.

"Go ahead Millie" Smithy said.

"Sarge we've got a dead body, we're going to need CID and Eddie down here" I told him.

"OK I'll get them down there, I'll come down too. Who found the body?" He asked.

"A couple of kids they are waiting at the car" I told him.

"Right we're on our way" He said.

Within half an hour Smithy, Eddie, Grace and Max had showed up to take care of the case and other uniform had shown up to seal of the area and speak to the kids who found the body but Eddie estimated that the time of death was around 11pm last night so they wouldn't of seen anything anyway but we spoke to them and then dropped them home.

Smithy told me and Nate to go back to the station to start our refs then to come back down here where we would go on a search around the area and start speaking to people in the area to see if they could tell us anything useful and just as I was about to get in the car Max called me, Nate got in the car and closed to the door to give us some privacy but I took a few steps away "Can we talk after work?" He asked me.

"Maybe" I answered and walked away getting into the car.

"What did he want?" Nate asked.

"He asked if we could speak after work and I said maybe" I answered.

"Well like I said don't let him bring you down" He said.

**Max's POV**

Millie was still clearly upset with me so as I watched her driving away in the car with Nate I thought about all the things that I should say to her tonight if she agrees to speak to me but none of them sounded good enough. I can't focus on this investigation my hands were shaking and I could feel the sweat starting to form on my forehead so the second me and Grace had done all we could at the scene we went back to the station where I went straight into the toilets and did a line and I instantly felt better my hands stopped shaking and when I wiped my head of the sweat then washed my hands and went up to CID and went to work.

The woman was now known as Melina Georgia who was married and had two children one son and one daughter, she had been logged down as a mis-per last week when she didn't show up to pick her kids up from school and there had been no sightings of her since. Me and Grace now had to go and tell her husband that we think it's her (even though we knew it was her) then he had to come and do a formal identification of the body.

Grace was better at this stuff then me so she said she would go and I could sort some stuff out here "I seen Millie earlier, she didn't look happy so I take it things aren't going so well" Mickey said.

"It's none of your business Mickey" I stated.

"Give up the coke and things will be OK again" He whispered.

"Come with me!" I told him and we went into the briefing room which was empty "My relationship with Millie has got nothing to do with you so keep your nose out!" I told him sternly.

"Keep your nose away from the coke and everything's sorted" He argued back.

"Listen to me Mickey, me and Millie are fine, you need to keep your nose out of it you've done enough already" I told him and with that I walked out of the briefing room and made my way back to CID.

I looked at my watch as I left the station and knew that Millie would be home by now so I drove over to her place and knocked on the door, moments later she opened the door and let me in and we walked to the living room.

She sat down on the sofa and I sat down next to her "I've been wanting to speak to you since you threw me out but I just couldn't bring myself to pick up the phone of drive round, I'm a bit of a coward really I knew you were going to be angry at me so I didn't but we're both adults in an adult relationship so we need to sort this" I told her and she didn't seem all that impressed by what I was saying "Millie please just… I know you think I'm some kind of coke addict because of Mickey but I'm not, yes I do the odd line here and there but I'm not some sort of addict like the one's we get in custody. I don't go around robbing people so I can get money for my next fix, I can go days without snorting a line" I explained to her.

"Max you're an addict! Everyone can see it but you! You knew these past few days I have been sitting here blaming myself because if I had recognised the signs then I could have put a stop to this, I refuse to be dragged into your drug world! It's not just your career on the line now it's mine too. If they find out about your little addiction then it's not going to take them long to figure out that I also knew about it and I didn't say anything! Why have you put me in this situation?" She stood up from her seat and took a few steps away from m.

I stood up and moved closer to her but she moved away from me "Millie please. You don't want me doing the coke then OK that's fine it's over with, no more coke I promise" I told her.

"Empty your pockets" She said and I did, there was nothing in there but when she put her hand in my coat pocket she got my car keys out and went outside.

"You're going to search my car?" I asked her.

"Yes because I cannot trust you" She said and unlocked the car. There was 2 bags in there she was going to find them and she was going to flip, a couple minutes after she opened the doors she stood up holding the 2 small plastic bags that had about 2 lines in each "I'm finished Max" She said and dropped the car keys and bags on the drivers seat before walking back into the house and slamming the door closed behind her, she went to her window and closed the curtains.

**Please review!**


	14. Nate

**Opposite's Attract - Chapter 14 / Nate**

**Max's POV**

It's been a week since me and Millie had split up and things were not going well for me because everything Millie said was true I was an addict and since we split up I've been going on benders every night and coming into work hung over and still coming down from the coke, I've been doing at least 6 lines a day for the past three days and I was starting to feel the effect of that I knew I had to cut it out or I was going to end up in hospital with an overdose. Of course Mickey was so happy that I was struggling right now and he was even more happy that Millie had left me he couldn't wait to rub my nose in it when the news was public that Millie was single.

Of course no one knew what happened but they all came to the assumption that it was my fault the relationship finished and even though they were true people shouldn't be making them sort of assumptions without knowing the truth unless Millie has told people that it was my fault but Millie isn't like this, is she? I never had her down as someone who talks about her private life with people letting them all know her problems and worries it just wasn't her but then again what I did was wrong and it hurt her so she might have said that it was my fault, I would ask her but she won't speak to me.

As I parked my car I seen her coming out of the station with Nate and getting into one of the area cars she was laughing at whatever he was saying to her and I was jealous that someone else was making her laugh. Nate indicated to me to her and she looked over at me and shook her head before getting into the car and they pulled away, as they passed me Millie looked down to avoid eye contact with me and I sighed in annoyance as I walked into the station and into CID where Neil asked me to come into the office which I did and I closed the door behind me "I know that Millie and you have broken up and it must have been a horrible thing, break ups always are, but that doesn't give you the right to come into work everyday hung over and smelling like a brewery. I don't know what happened between you and Millie and I don't want to know it's your business but she seems to be coming into work every day, getting on with her job and not coming in like she's been partying all night" He told me.

"Sorry Sir it won't happen again" I said.

"You're damn right it won't" He said and I was dismissed.

When I left his office I went to my desk and started doing some paperwork from the murder case last week and as I started Mickey came over to me putting a card in front of me "It's a mate of mine, he runs a rehab in Devon. Give him a call he might be able to help you out" He said and walked off back to his desk. Did I need rehab? What if I just stopped buying the stuff then that would be it problem sorted.

"Max can you and Mickey go and investigate a serious assault that uniform have come across. The victim is a Sarah Moss and she's at St Hugh's already, tread careful though she's really shook up and scared" Neil said and we both nodded and walked towards the door grabbing out coats from the hangers.

When we got to the hospital I seen Nate walking over to us and he started filling us in on the victim Sarah Moss, apparently she had been walking to her car when someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her against another car. Someone came and interrupted him so he told Sarah not to speak then pushed her head into the car which knocked her out for a few minutes. Me and Mickey went into Sarah's room and I seen that she was speaking to Millie "Sarah this is Detective Sergeant Max Carter and Detective Constable Mickey Webb. They are going to take over your case now but if you want to speak to me then feel free" She said and handed Sarah her card "Call me anytime" Sarah smiled and Millie left the room.

I told Mickey I would be back in a moment and went outside calling Millie back "She seems to have a bond with you so will you be willing to speak to her if she wants you?" I asked her.

"Of course" She answered.

"Great… how are you?" I asked.

"I'm OK considering" She said.

"I haven't had a line today" I told her.

"Good" She said and looked down "Max I have to go, I'll see you" She turned and walked away from me.

What if I went to this rehab and sorted myself out once and for all then I could come back to Millie clean and she can search me and my car all she wants. I want to sort myself out for Millie because I can see how much I've hurt her and I never wanted to hurt her I just wanted to make her happy.

**Millie's POV**

"What did he want?" Nate asked when we got to the car.

"He asked me if Sarah felt more comfortable to me would I be OK with coming back and then he asked me how I was and informed me that he hadn't done a line today not that I believe him" I answered.

"You can do so much better then a coke head" He said.

"I know but… I just can't help it. I want to help him and make him better again but I'm not his girlfriend anymore so it isn't my problem… I still have feelings for him of course I do but I know I have to forget about him" I told him.

"How about we go out for a drink tonight and get your mind off things?" He asked.

"I don't fancy sitting there listening to everyone say 'I told you so'" I replied.

"What about just me and you?" He asked.

"Like a date?" I questioned.

"Well it can be date or not… do you want it to be a date?" He asked.

"Sure" I answered.

After work I went out to the front where I met Nate and I wrapped my arm around his and we walked to the pub which wasn't far but it was a pub that no one from work went to so we would be able to have a nice quiet drink together, I grabbed us a table by the window as Nate went to the bar to get us our drinks and when he came back he sat next to me and put my drink in front of me "You said no ice didn't you?" He questioned and I nodded as I sipped it.

Surprisingly me and Nate actually had a lot in common which I wasn't expecting so we had a lot to talk about and to be honest I thought the whole night was going to be awkward and neither of us were going to speak but we got on really well. We liked the same shows as a kid, we like the same music, we're both into swimming, we both watch TOWIE and we like shopping in the same stores.

"Go on first kiss" He said.

"Danny Grant aged thirteen" I said embarrassed at the memory "Go on your turn" I said.

"Stacey Johnson aged 10" He answered.

"First time you had sex" He said.

"Fifteen with my short term boyfriend Nathan Grant, Danny's brother" I said.

"Playa!" He said and we both laughed "Mine was a girl called Melanie Brooks, it was my sixteenth birthday and she was eighteen" He said "Ever been caught by your parents?" He asked.

"No! I always made sure they were out. You?" I questioned.

"Yeah… twice" He said and we laughed again.

We decided that we had too much to drink and it was probably time to go home, we went outside and walked down towards the taxi rank. Just as we were about to walk out of the car park Nate grabbed my hand and I stopped and looked him in the eyes and I knew he thought that I was going to pull my hand away but instead I pulled him towards me and started kissing him.

A car screeching towards us made us pull away, we both looked at the car and seen Max getting out of the car. I didn't need this! He stormed over to us and shoved Nate away from me "Max what are you doing?!" I shouted.

"It's only been a week Millie!" He argued.

"Well maybe she fancies someone who ain't off their face the whole time!" Nate shouted to him.

Max threw a punch and punched Nate around the face. I gasped in shock at Max's actions and went over to him slapping him around the face "Get the hell out of here Max!" I shouted and went over to Nate.

We walked to the taxi rank and I got us a taxi to my place and made him come inside so I could have a look at the damage, it wasn't that bad just a split lip but he had blood on his face and some dripping on his shirt so I told him to take his shirt off so I could get some stain remover on it before it settled in and I put it in the washing machine and grabbed some warm water with salt in and a cloth and went into the living room and dipped the cloth into the water then placed it on his lip.

He took a intake of breath from the sting and I apologised before doing it again but he grabbed the cloth and bowl off me and put it down on my coffee table before leaning in and kissing me. His hands went to my waist and mine went instinctively around his neck, he laid me down on the sofa as our kiss became heated "Let's go upstairs, the beds more comfortable" I said to him and he nodded getting up and we went up stairs to my bedroom.

**Well what do you think? Let me know.**


	15. The Morning After

**Opposite's Attract - Chapter 15 / The Morning After**

**Millie's POV**

The alarm rang out loudly waking me up from my deep sleep so I reached out and turned it off before turning over and seeing Nate waking up also we just smiled at each other and got out of bed putting clothes on as we did "Do you want breakfast?" I asked him and he nodded "Feel free to have a shower or whatever" I said to him and he thanked me as I handed him a towel and directed him to the bathroom then I went downstairs and made us both some toast and I ate mine whilst he was in the shower then when he got out of the shower he came downstairs and I went up to take a quick shower. When I came back downstairs Nate was putting his top into the tumble dryer to dry it as it had been left in the washing machine all night. I made myself some coffee as Nate had already helped himself to a cup then I ran upstairs to get dressed and to sort my hair up, when I went back down Nate's top had finished drying and he put it on "Your lip looks sore" I said.

He nodded "Yeah stings a bit" He said and we laughed a little "You don't have to worry I'm not going to drop him in it" He said.

"If you do want to I'll go in there with you and I'll tell the truth, he can't keep getting away with these things" I told him.

"No I'll just tell everyone that there was a punch up on our way home and I tried to be the hero and got whacked for it" He said "Honestly Millie I want to forget about Max" He said and I nodded.

"I'm so sorry that he did that though he had no right, I'm sorry" I told him.

Nate brought me into a hug "You don't have to be sorry I'm not holding you responsible I promise" He said and kissed the top of my head.

When we got to work we walked to the locker rooms where we said bye and I went into the girls and he went into the boys and we closed the doors behind us "Is it true?" Mel asked and I looked at her confused but I knew what she was going on about "You and Nate? You went on a date?" She asked and I nodded "Did you go back to his?" I shook my head "Yours?" I nodded and she looked at me with a wide grin on her face "Well Millie you're working your way through them" She said and we laughed.

After getting dressed we walked to the briefing room but we were joined by Ben and Roger on our way "Blimey Millie, I've seen Nate's lip I didn't have you down for a girl who likes it rough" Ben said.

"That wasn't me" I said and playfully wacked him on the chest.

"There was a punch up when we left the pub and I thought I was going to be a hero but I got punched" He said and Ben started taking the piss out of him and Roger soon joined in as well.

I was paired up with Mel for the day, great, and we had been assigned to go and deal with a burglary that happened in one of the posh houses that have just been built so we made our way straight to the car and the second the doors were closed Mel went into question mode "What was it like? Was it awkward? What was the date like? Who made the first move? Did you invite him to yours or did he invite himself? Is he better or worse then Max? Is he bigger or small then Max? Was he good? Are you two a thing now or was it a one time thing? Does Max know? If he don't know what do you think he'll say when he does find out?" She questioned.

"It was great, it wasn't awkward at all we actually had a lot in common, the date was fun, he made the first move, I invited him to mine after he had been punched to take a look at his split lip, both of them know exactly what to do, I'd say maybe Nate was an inch or two bigger then Max, Nate was more then satisfactory, I think it's just a one time thing it is Nate remember, I don't know if Max knows and I think he'll be angry he does find out" I answered.

During refs at the station I was sitting at a table with Ben, Nate, Sally, Mel and Roger when the doors burst open and Max came in and made a beeline straight for me and I sighed in annoyance "Millie I want a word" He said and I got up and followed him to an empty table at the back in the corner at the window "I know you're angry with me but do you have to flaunt the fact that you slept with Nate last night?" He asked.

"I'm flaunting it" I told him.

"Well everyone seems to know, if you want to go around sleeping with people you work with then feel free but don't come crying to me when it doesn't work out the way you planned" He spat.

"And don't come crying to me when your lying in a hospital bed because you've OD'd on that stuff!" I spat back.

"Everything alright?" A voice asked and when I looked up I seen Nate standing there.

"Yeah the conversations finished, you're welcome to her" Max said and stood from his seat and left the canteen.

Nate sat down across from me in the seat that Max had just left "You OK?" He asked and I just nodded "I know what you said to Mel about thinking last night was a one time thing but I was thinking that if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight or something…" He suggested.

Now I felt really bad "Nate I'm sorry I had a lot of fun last night I really did you made me feel so much better but I don't think I should be getting in another relationship just yet, I'm really sorry" I said.

He smiled at me "Of course and don't be sorry… friends?" He asked and I nodded, we got up from the table and hugged "Do you want me to have a word with Max?" He asked and I just shook my head.

I had to go up to CID because I wanted to ask Mickey how Sarah was and how the case was coming up and the second I opened the door I got a few looks off some of them and then they went back to work, clearly Max has had quite a few things to say then. I went over to Mickey's desk where he was doing paperwork "Alright Millie?" He asked with a genuine smile, at least one person didn't think I was a slapper.

"Yeah I was just wondering how Sarah's doing and how the case is coming along" I said.

"Well we've got a suspect in the cells right now, it's her ex boyfriend Jared Miles, he's known to us for drugs. Sarah dumped him a few weeks ago after four years together and he thought it was because she was seeing someone else and he wanted pay back. It's sick really but he downstairs right now waiting to be interviewed there's a lot of evidence against him so hopefully he'll be charged today. Sarah's still in a bit of a bad way she's gone to Bristol to stay with some family, she told me to tell you thank you for looking after her yesterday and she's sorry that she couldn't say it in person" He explained.

"Next time you speak to her tell that I understand and I wish her the best" I told him and he promised he would "How's Max today?" I asked.

He just shrugged "Well he's obviously had a couple lines he's all over the place today and people are starting to notice" He said "I hope your not blaming yourself for this" He said.

I just smiled "A little bit, I keep thinking what if I did this or what if I done that differently would he still be doing it? Now this whole thing with Nate has me wondering if it will send him over the edge" I explained.

"I gave him the number for a rehab that a mate of mine owns and I'm hoping that he'll give them a ring" He told me.

I finished my conversation with Mickey and went back down to the canteen and grabbed Mel to go back on patrol and as soon as we walked out the door she burst "I knew Max would be angry, what did he say to you? He didn't upset you did he? I don't think Nate wants you two to be a one night thing" She said.

"Nate understands that I can't be in a relationship right now I think I need to focus on me for a while and as for Max he needs to leave me alone and not get involved in my business considering that I'm not his girlfriend anymore" I told her and she just nodded obviously wanting more then that but I wasn't going to give her it she didn't need to know the ins and outs of my relationship with Max, or ex relationship it was over now and no one need talk about it again.

When I got home I threw myself onto the sofa and put my head back just wanting to sit here in silence to get all my thoughts together and slow down everything for a moment and get my thoughts together but I hadn't even sat down five minutes when my front door knocked and I sighed in annoyance as I went to the door and answered it seeing Max standing there, he pushed his way in and went to the living room, he took his coat off and threw it over the arm of the chair, he planned on staying a while then. He looked a right mess he was obviously high on the coke "Max what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Millie I need to say sorry for what happened last night and for what I said earlier in the canteen I was out of order" He said.

"Thanks for the apology but don't you think you should be apologising to Nate as it was him who you punched in the face" I told him.

"Millie do you forgive me?" He asked.

"I'll tell you what you have a little sleep on the sofa and I'll have a think about it" I told him and he nodded laying down, I grabbed a blanket and put it over him. I went over to his coat and looked through the pockets there was nothing there then I grabbed his car keys and searched the car but he didn't have any on him unless he had taken all of it already knowing I was going to search him.

What a mess.

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all got what you wanted :) x**


End file.
